


Dos Palabras

by Obsscure



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Community: aisinfronteras, Español | Spanish, Fanfiction, Gift, Holiday Fic Exchange, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsscure/pseuds/Obsscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles aprende que los sueños son el terreno de lo posible, aunque no sean buenos sueños.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dos Palabras

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyle/gifts).



> Historia escrita durante el _Amigo Invisible Navideño 2011/2012_ , para la comunidad [aisinfronteras](http://aisinfronteras.livejournal.com/). Basada en el prompt: _Post-First Class. Drama, finales que sean cosas fuera de lo común, fics que demuestren las emociones o sentimientos de los personajes_.

**\- 01 -**

La playa era una mancha eterna de color ocre, con una delgada línea azul en el borde que parecía muy lejana. Charles estaba cansado. Las piernas se sentían como dos barras de plomo sujetas a las caderas y las costillas le dolían del esfuerzo; el aire se le escapaba a bocanadas de los pulmones estrechos, descompensándolo a punto del desmayo. Entonces tuvo un terrible presentimiento y miró hacia abajo donde antes había un par de extremidades inmóviles: ahora sólo quedaban dos montoncitos de gránulos que el viento arrasaba mezclándolos con el ambiente.

Charles tembló de miedo y despertó.

  
**\- 02 -**   


El blanco de las paredes de los hospitales le daba un aspecto estéril a las estancias. Era deprimente observar que la pulcritud y pureza del matiz intensificaba la sensación de inutilidad, mientras los médicos procedían con la terapia física habitual que le ayudaba a retrasar los efectos negativos de su condición. Podría hacer que pintaran el lugar de un color templado que lo hiciera sentir más cómodo, pero en realidad eso era un capricho y no sentía deseos de seducir una mente para tales efectos. Sin embargo sonrió pícaro cuando la enfermera revisó las venas de sus miembros inferiores en busca de hematomas o cualquier otro signo preocupante. Sonrió porque tenía motivos suficientes para mirar fuera de sí mismo y no ser un hombre puramente egoísta, al sucumbir en una depresión por un accidente que ya no tenía remedio, y porque en realidad lo tenía todo para continuar: Un proyecto, tres chicos que proteger y derechos por los que batallar pacíficamente.

Hank _buscaba alternativas_. Eso decía.

Le escuchaba murmurar sobre toxinas y regeneración del sistema nervioso. Incluso Sean le había comentado que la cesta de basura del laboratorio del científico estaba repleta de papeles arrugados con esquemas de sillas de ruedas y complementos técnicos.

—Quiere implementar mejoras a la que tienes. Algo digno del _Profesor X_. Le he sugerido algo de supervelocidad o ingravidez, pero me arrojó un tubo de ensayo apenas le di la espalda. Seguramente tenía algo dentro, algún un experimento fallido porque me ha picado todo el cuerpo después y no sé tú, pero yo el pelo me lo veo más naranja.

Sean tenía eso de hacerle reír y fastidiarle a la vez. Era un niño demasiado alto que no se callaba y cuando al fin lo hacía, tenía esa sonrisa torcida en la cara que no auguraba nada bueno.

Alex también colaboraba. No era un joven de muchas palabras pero le ayudaba con los ejercicios en casa, estaba pendiente de las noticias, mantenía a Cassidy practicando a base de apuestas que siempre ganaba y a McCoy haciendo mejoras a Cerebro, enfurruñado con sus comentarios burlones sobre su _in_ capacidad para sostener instrumentos delicados con tremendas manazas peludas, evitando sorprendentemente en cada ocasión, que le llevaran en vuelo y le soltaran desde una colina o un zarpazo furioso a la cara. No era necesario que ninguno de ellos se ocupase de él pero que tuvieran esos gestos les convertía en personas más cercanas si fuera posible, una familia pequeña y particular que esperaba creciera y se convirtiera en un plan de vida, al dar educación y entrenamiento a otros jóvenes mutantes.

Moira tampoco le dejaba solo. En sus ojos castaños se filtraba el remordimiento que intentaba en vano esconder detrás de su triste voz y eso es lo que contrariaba a Charles porque no le culpaba de ninguna manera. Si no le había dedicado a Erik un sólo pensamiento de reproche, mucho menos a ella que se desvivía por proporcionarle lo que el médico catalogaba como una vida independiente de calidad dentro de los términos factibles. No es que a Charles le hiciese falta el dinero o el tiempo pero su compañía era agradable y además su posición en la CÍA (aunque ya no fuera favorable) le permitía ir borrando el rastro de los mutantes localizados a través de Charles y de la misma agencia, para que no corriese peligro.

—Sería estupendo ser telequinético para mover las cosas a mi antojo, pero me ha tocado la telepatía así que si no puedo ponerme los calcetines, obligaré que alguien más lo haga. —Bromeaba Charles al respecto sin conseguir que Moira esbozara más que una sonrisa débil.

**\- 03 -**

Los sueños eran un mecanismo que su organismo estaba usando para filtrar el trauma. No le preocupaba demasiado que su mente no se relajara lo suficiente porque estaba seguro que en algún momento (cuando estuviese más involucrado con las cuestiones de la escuela para mutantes que planeaba abrir, ó cuando simplemente fuese capaz de hacerse cargo de sí mismo con mayor soltura), dejaría de atormentarlo el sueño recurrente de la playa. Tampoco es que cuando despertaba tras un episodio le costase demasiado volver a dormir. A veces ni siquiera se despertaba por completo y lograba recrear escenas se sucedían hasta hallarse en terrenos más agradables y cálidos.

Eso claro, hasta que empezó a soñarle a él.

La playa seguía siendo la misma extensión inmensa de arena de la que apenas se atisbaba el mar si entrecerraba los ojos. Estaba solo y la ausencia de ruido le resultaba molesta. El traje confeccionado por Hank le sofocaba bajo el sol intenso y los labios estaban agrietados por la deshidratación. Las piernas no le respondían y comenzaba a sentir en el pecho algo parecido a la pesadumbre. A esas alturas Charles sabía que la imposibilidad de salir del lugar, ya fuese alcanzar el mar o escapar de otro modo, es lo que le angustiaba. Reconoció que algo no encajaba como si el sueño estuviera incompleto o careciera de propósito mas allá de hacerle ver que estaba discapacitado, pero ese era un hecho que tenía asumido así que no tenía sentido. 

Al cabo de un tiempo corto distinguió un elemento nuevo en la composición recurrente de la escena: una figura borrosa en la explanada que fue adquiriendo nitidez conforme se acercaba, aunque no caminaba sino que parecía deslizarse con las olas de arena que acarreaba el aire, hasta lograr distinguir por el porte de que se trataba de Erik. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que la última vez que se vieron y el casco de Sebastian Shaw puesto oscureciendo su rostro. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de él con la mirada perdida, tratando de enfocar algún punto cercano a él.

—¿Erik? —Charles se inclinó hacia él, lo más cercano que pudo sin moverse del sitio y agitó suavemente una mano delante de Erik pero él siguió mirando a través de su cuerpo, aparentemente inexistente, con los ojos abstraídos. Erik se acercó más a Charles invadiendo su espacio, casi rozándole pero sin encontrarle aún.

Fue extraño hallarse así observando el tórax subir y bajar en respiraciones pausadas, los labios delgados ligeramente entreabiertos, los ojos melancólicos como si Erik estuviese flotando ahí en medio del espacio designado a su sueño mientras también él dormía con los ojos abiertos.

Entonces ocurrió de nuevo, ese terrible presentimiento de que algo iba muy mal y sintió con un dolor sordo, cómo sus piernas se disolvían en la fina arena de la playa.

**\- 04 -**

—Es perfectamente normal —Le aseguraba el terapeuta—. La inclusión de un elemento nuevo sugiere que hay algún sentimiento al respecto que resolver, porque estás confundido o no lo estás aceptando.

—Me he resignado a la perdida de sensibilidad y no tengo sentimientos de reproche hacia nadie, así que no sabría decir hacia donde va encaminado este sueño. —Charles pasó la mirada del médico a Moira y luego a Sean quien les había acompañado.

—¿Qué es eso nuevo que has soñado? —Interrogó Moira con curiosidad poniendo su mano sobre la de Charles en señal de confianza.

—Quien. Es _con quién es que he soñado_.

Sean alzó las cejas sugerente y Charles no tuvo que siquiera colocarse los dedos en la sien para saber que el chico adivinaba de quien se trataba. Se limitó a encoger los hombros restando importancia al dato.

—Lo que necesitas es un cazador de sueños que filtre las visiones molestas. —Sean subió las manos a la altura de su cara y movió los dedos rápidamente simulando dramatismo.

Charles no creía en esos artilugios, aún así negó con la cabeza. No estaba seguro de querer que Erik se _filtrara._ Siendo sinceros deseaba exactamente lo opuesto.

Era natural soñar con su amigo, a pesar de que no saber si Erik aún le consideraba de ese modo; no era sencillo borrar de un trazo que entre ellos hubo una historia de aprecio, de afinidad y respeto. Pensaba a menudo en él y era difícil de creer que apenas unos meses atrás Erik movía las piezas de ajedrez en el asiento frente al suyo y ahora organizaba ataques hacia la sociedad no mutante. Era lógico, que siendo Erik tan importante le soñase justo ahí donde le quedaban cuestiones que resolver y sabía que no tenía que ver con odiarle o hacerle sentir culpable por su condición actual; tal vez la respuesta era sencilla aunque no lo dijese en voz alta. Tal vez simplemente es que le echaba de menos.

Pero si tenía que ser franco, le gustaría verlo de nuevo, incluso si era sólo una proyección de sus sueños.

Lo encontró muy pronto para satisfacción suya. La arena, la incertidumbre, la incapacidad agolpándose en su pecho. Luego la forma del hombre surgiendo desde el fondo hasta situarse justo enfrente suyo. Entonces Charles alzó la mano y le tocó. Esperaba que sus dedos atravesaran su superficie creyendo que la visión se asemejaría al humo, pero se alivió al comprobar que tocaba la textura de la tela. Resiguió las formas hasta el cuello y se detuvo para observar los ojos azules absortos en la lejanía. Se atrevió a deslizar los dedos hasta rozar la línea de la mandíbula y entonces sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió la espina dorsal hasta la punta de los pies reavivando sus extremidades insensibles. Su corazón bombeó más fuerte a causa de la impresión (y quizá un poco también, tenía que admitirlo, por la sensación cálida de la piel del otro bajo su toque).

Los párpados de Erik se entrecerraron y temblaron débilmente con el movimiento errático de sus ojos.

Charles quiso susurrar su nombre pero las palabras fueron consumidas por el grito de dolor que se le escapó cuando le sobrevino el final conocido del sueño. Pero ahora sus piernas le ardieron de tal forma que parecía que los granos de arena en los que se descomponía su carne estuvieran en llamas. Cuando despertó, Alex le observaba asustado. Tenía el pelo revuelto y marcas de la almohada en la cara. Charles supuso que había gritado lo suficientemente alto para despertar a todo mundo, porque justo en ese instante Hank entraba a tropezones en la habitación.

**\- 05 -**

—Quiero dormir. —Le había dicho a Moira días más tarde, a pesar de que su semblante no era soñoliento. En cambio se notaba ansioso a la espera de hacer algo que se le había ocurrido después del último sueño.

—Es temprano pero entiendo que estés agotado. —Moira le respondió condescendiente pero sus ojos mostraron un destello de duda que a Charles no le pasó desapercibido—. ¿Esto no tendrá relación con Lehnsherr? Ahora que te ha dicho el terapeuta que tienes conflictos que resolver...

—No, no. Moira, en verdad —Charles apoyó los dedos índice y anular en la sien y manifestó ondas telepáticas hacia ella manipulando su mente—, sólo quiero descansar.

—Ni lo digas, soy una desconsiderada por quedarme tanto tiempo; no debería preocuparme sabiendo que te quedas en buenas manos. —Moira tomó su abrigo y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Charles la vio alejarse y le despidió con la mano en la distancia, luego suspiró sabiendo que era probable que tarde o temprano tuviera que manipularle mucho mas allá de lo que se había permitido alguna vez.

La habitación estaba en penumbra, la temperatura era agradable y tenía una posición cómoda. Sin embargo Charles echaba en falta un mecanismo para rebobinar los sueños a su antojo y poder detenerlos justo donde quería. Es más, le irritaba no poder dormir con sólo desearlo porque no podía automanipularse. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la sábana, se frotó los ojos y después se masajeó el cráneo largamente hasta adormilarse.

La playa lucía extrañamente menos ancha y la línea que marcaba el inicio del agua era mucho más notoria a esa distancia. El silencio era menos opresivo, incluso creía que si agudizaba el oído se podían escuchar las olas romper en la orilla, pero francamente, a pesar de ser un descubrimiento interesante, era evidente que el avance de las condiciones de su visión onírica era a causa de Erik.

Esperó intentando ser paciente, cuando la silueta del otro hombre se dibujó en el camino, a Charles se le ocurrió que a lo mejor Erik siempre había formado parte del entorno pero que estaba camuflado por alguna razón. Detuvo todo razonamiento cuando estuvo tan cerca, que Charles apenas movió su mano para rozar la de Erik y provocar con ello la intensa sensación de la energía fluyendo a lo largo del cuerpo, despertando su sensibilidad. Los párpados de Erik oscilaron y el movimiento se volvió violento cuando Charles escaló hasta su cuello dibujando el contorno del mentón. Todo el cuerpo le tembló (a ambos, no sabría decirlo con certeza, perdido en la ansiedad que le secaba la boca) en el instante que resiguió los labios con suavidad mientras con la mano libre sujetaba el casco de Erik y tiraba de él.

Esas pupilas antes perdidas se posaron en Charles por primera vez, nítidas, enfocadas, quietas.

Los labios finos se entreabrieron y murmuraron algo que sonaba a _admítelo_. Antes de que le diese tiempo a cuestionar a qué se refería, Erik le tomó por el mentón y le dio un beso violento que era más dientes que lengua.

Y el miedo le carcomió el estómago aguardando el final violento del sueño como cada ocasión, resignándose a la espera de la siguiente vez.

**\- 06 -**

El sueño le evitaba. El ciclo no se cerraba y eso le producía desazón. Se tocaba donde Erik le había mordido y evocaba la humedad de su boca intentando reconocer el sabor de un sueño.

—Toma, es una infusión de valeriana. Te ayudará con el insomnio y calmará tus nervios. —Alex le acercó la taza humeante y esperó.

—Gracias, ¿Necesitas algo? —Charles extendió la mano indicándole que se sentara, pero Havok rechazó la invitación y luego de un segundo de vacilación, se acomodó en el sofá más cercano.

—¿Tú necesitas algo? Es decir, ¿algo qué yo pueda hacer? Cualquier cosa puedes pedírmela —Charles agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa dulce y Alex asintió en respuesta—. Los sueños son simbólicos ¿no? creo que no deberías ser condescendiente. Es que pienso que ahí todo es posible, así que ¿Para qué hacer las cosas del mismo modo que funcionan aquí en el mundo real Supongo que es que nada tiene sentido... hasta que lo tiene.

Alex entonces se marchó dejando a Charles confundido.

**\- 07 -**

Bendita raíz de belladona, valeriana o la hierba que fuese. Y gracias al universo por ponerle delante a ese muchacho rubio, sus buenas intenciones y sus ideas difusas. Estaba soñando. Se encontraba esta vez más cerca de la orilla del mar y veía la espuma blanca de las olas lamiendo la arena. Escuchaba la brisa mientras sus dedos acariciaban la piel expuesta de Erik y con un rápido movimiento le retiraba la pieza de metal de la cabeza.

Era el casco. Era el símbolo, la conexión. O quizá se equivocaba, pero era lo permitía que Erik le mirase como si estuviese despierto, aunque sospechaba que la idea aproximada a la acertada es que Erik _estaba dormido_. Pero eso no resolvía el porqué estaba ahí cuando antes no estuvo.

—Charles, sólo tienes que admitirlo.

No estaba preparado demasiado para oír su voz grave, impregnada con esa nota de rabia disimulada tan habitual en él que era imposible imaginársela sin ella. No es que la hubiese olvidado porque Erik tenía un registro que no podía desvanecer de su mente. Precisamente era eso, que el tono de su voz se acercaba siempre al peligro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Charles expresó sin mucho tacto, ávido por una respuesta.

—Me has manipulado. Dijiste que nunca lo harías. —Erik le miró azorado y le recriminó con la voz matizada de violencia fría.

—No. Jamás. Pero te proyectas en mis sueños y necesito saber porqué.

El silencio que se produjo no fue opresivo. Charles exhaló el aire con desgana y se detuvo en los rasgos de Erik, comprobando que para ser un simple sueño, no había escatimado en la reproducción fidedigna de todos los detalles que integraban su persona. Era el ceño que se marcaba en la frente a causa de la concentración y el enojo, las cejas rectas, los pómulos altos y las mejillas un poco hundidas por la dureza de su expresión; La nuez de Adán sobresaliente, incitándole a delinearla con su boca.

—Estás de pie. —Erik le miró con intensidad curvando la boca en una sonrisa disimulada.

—Lo sé. Es la prueba de que estoy soñando, aunque tengo sensibilidad desde que puedo tocarte.

—Hazlo entonces. Tócame. —Erik le sugirió con una nota final de mandato.

Charles se inclinó sobre él y tocó superficialmente la mejilla izquierda de Erik y el cosquilleo avanzó a través de sus yemas. Le miró a la boca por un momento para encontrar posteriormente su reflejo en los ojos claros desafiantes. Erik le sujetó la mano con fuerza y la besó expandiendo con ello la electricidad desde la médula espinal hasta cada pequeño nervio del cuerpo de Charles, haciéndole contraer en diminutas vibraciones.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Es el odio? ¿Me culpas por lo ocurrido? —Erik le sujetó del cuello y el vaho de su boca se deslizó por la mejilla trayendo consigo un flujo de calor que hizo a Charles empujar las caderas por reflejo—. Supones que a mi no me importas en absoluto, que ese día, en este lugar no sucedió nada infausto en mi —Erik le permitió embestir levemente contra su cadera pero le torturó haciendo amagos de besarlo y recibiendo únicamente el cálido aliento sobre su boca—. Vamos, dilo. Son sólo dos palabras.

—No... Es que yo no _te culpo_ ni _te odio_. No es eso, yo...

— ¿Por qué este maldito lugar entonces? No hay lugar más sombrío que aquel donde me dijiste _No_.

Charles se vio apremiado por la insatisfacción, por la angustia y exhaló ruidosamente intentando calmarse porque comprendía entonces que Erik era la pieza rota del sueño. Comprendía que en algún punto había estado completo y ahora el elemento estropeado era insustituible.

—Porque aquí fue donde te perdí y no hay manera de traerte de vuelta conmigo sin que eso suponga vulnerarte.

Erik sonrió depredador, satisfecho ante la fragilidad expuesta. Entonces Charles se adelantó y le besó brevemente antes de que Erik le hundiese los dedos en el pelo y le comiese la boca, encajando la rodilla entre sus piernas temblorosas para frotarse contra él hasta hacerle sentir que parte de él era expelido fuera de los márgenes de ese limitado cosmos y el resto se deshacía en millones de partículas de polvo. Las dos palabras a las que Erik se refería se ahogaron en un suspiro sin llegar a ser escuchadas.

**\- 08 -**

La repuesta. Dos palabras cortas, demasiado densas en el núcleo, a punto de estallar en cualquier momento a semejanza de un big bang a escala. A lo mejor no era tan terrible después de todo. El reconocimiento del sentimiento anulaba el sueño recurrente al parecer y Moira se veía visiblemente optimista con la noticia, mientras él se lamentaba que aquello que iba a decirle a Erik no podría decírselo a ella nunca.

Los cristales cimbraron repentinamente en la mañana cuando Moira se había marchado después de una breve visita y Hank hacía un viaje en busca de insumos químicos. Un sonido metálico envolvió a la mansión como si apretasen los goznes, y Charles salió del estudio empleando las ondas telepáticas con rapidez para localizar el origen del problema. Espió a través del punto de vista de Havok y vislumbró el casco de Erik pintado ahora de color rojo.

Erik sostenía a Havok del cuello sin tocarle y Banshee permanecía contra la pared con un tubo de metal que le bloqueaba el paso. No había ningún otro mutante.

—Suéltalos. No es necesario que hagas esto. 

Erik escuchó el chasquido ligero del motor de la silla de ruedas de Charles al acercarse hasta él. Hizo un único movimiento y ambos chicos cayeron con un golpe seco. Pero eso no les amedrentó e intentaron atacarle para ser finalmente inmovilizados telepáticamente.

—No quiero dañarles. He venido sólo para hablar contigo. 

Erik se despojó de la protección y señaló hacia su frente dándole permiso a Charles para verificar sus intenciones. Charles sin embargo no lo hizo y le guió hacia la habitación que ocupaba en la planta baja. Al pasar junto a Alex le palmeó el hombro cariñoso e intentó revolverle el pelo a Sean quien se alejó con el semblante descompuesto. Erik levantó las manos en son de paz y le brindó una sonrisa fugaz.

—Sé sobre tus sueños. —Erik declaró apenas hubo cerrado la puerta de su habitación—. Si yo te suponía un problema hubiera bastado con que me llamases. Habrías encontrado la forma. Y confío lo suficiente en ti para hacerte saber que dormir con el casco puesto es incómodo. —Erik hizo un gesto con la mano sobre su cabeza.

—Aún no has reclutado a Emma, no creo que tengas una fuente confiable. Incluso a ella la habría sentido desde lejos.

—Tú eres la fuente. —Erik le miró con tal magnitud que Charles llevó sus dedos a la sien y accedió a su memoria, encontrándose con fragmentos de la playa donde Erik le tenía apretado contra su cuerpo. Aparentemente durante la fase REM del sueño, su mente se había desfasado y reconectado a Erik transfiriéndole información como lo haría en caso de estar despierto y voluntariamente, excepto que no estaba enterado de que había ocurrido. Erik era para él mucho más importante de lo que creía posible.

—¿Qué quieres? —Charles se frotó las sienes con gesto cansado— Vienes a mi casa y atacas a mis chicos. No sé que esperas de mí.

—También eran los míos y no les he lastimado —Erik se inclinó sosteniendo el brazo contra el respaldo de la silla de ruedas—. Quiero que me digas en persona lo que me dijiste en tus sueños. —Susurró tocándole con los labios.

—Ese _Erik Lehnsherr_ no era más que una lectura. El mundo onírico carece de lógica. Y tú, obviamente, eres una persona sensata. — A Charles le brotó una risa mordaz que rebotó contra el aliento del otro.

—Pues ese doble mío estaba haciéndote lo que yo siempre quise hacerte.

Erik se agazapó hasta conseguir la altura adecuada, tiró de los mechones largos y le besó con la boca abierta sin esperar consentimiento, sorbiendo sus labios, introduciendo la lengua caliente con el chasquido mojado que le arrebató un gemido. Abandonó la zona para besarle las mejillas y desviarse hacia el lóbulo musitándole con voz ronca que le quería para él. 

—No es una buena idea —Charles le apartó. Tenía los labios enrojecidos y Erik deseó besarlos de nuevo—, tengo algunos problemas con... —Abrió los brazos señalando sus piernas.

Erik suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Lucía abatido y miró largamente a Charles intentando transmitirle el respeto que sentía por su fortaleza, aunque no pudo evitar que la culpabilidad se le escapase.

—Lo siento. Deberías odiarme pero sé que no lo haces. Me gustaría que me permitieras demostrarte lo que puedo hacer por ti.

—Esto no va a ser como lo has visto.

—No. Esto va a ser mejor, porque es real.

**\- 09 -**

Erik se arrodilló frente Charles y le besó los dedos de las manos. Esperó su aprobación antes de tomarlo en brazos y depositarlo con suavidad en la cama. Lo besó durante mucho tiempo moviéndose poco y cuidando que Charles estuviese cómodo. Lo desvistió prodigándolo de caricias y se enfocó en la parte superior del cuerpo, los brazos, clavículas y pezones donde las sensaciones estaban concentradas. Lo escuchó gemir cuando le mordió el cuello mientras apretaba las tetillas erectas y cuando sus ojos le devolvieron la mirada azul líquida supo que el verdadero placer provenía de la intimidad de la confianza.

Recorrió sus extremidades inferiores también, y les brindó el mismo afecto aunque no tuviese sensibilidad porque, era toda su piel al completo lo que lo enardecía. Separó sus muslos atendiendo la posición en la que estaban, y lamió el interior y ascendió acunando los testículos con su mano. La boca de Charles temblaba y su piel mostraba el rubor de la excitación aunque aún estuviese laxo. Entonces lo estimuló con cuidado logrando una erección a medias.

Erik estaba tan duro que emitió un sollozo ahogado y Charles tiró de él para que se incorporase y se recostara junto a él. ( _Deja... qué..._ ), mojó los dedos en su boca y los deslizó recogiendo la gotas de preseminal que emergían de la punta, arrastrando la humedad por toda su extensión, friccionando hasta conseguir que su voz se convirtiera en un rosario de palabras inconexas. Erik se sentía cerca del fin y retiró las manos que lo masturbaban para amoldarse de manera que pudiera estimularles a ambos. Estando consciente que Charles no eyacularía, le pidió que leyese su mente para que experimentaran juntos lo que él sentía.

Unos instantes después el vientre se convulsionó en largos espasmos al mismo tiempo que Charles experimentaba algo similar desde su psique con los ojos cerrados. Lo besó torpemente bebiéndose su último suspiro.

**\- 10 -**

Erik se marchó mientras Charles dormía. Lo cubrió antes de salir, guardando en la memoria todos los detalles posibles por si no lo volvía a ver (y tenía el presentimiento que las condiciones jamás serían las mismas). Pensó en decirle al oído esas dos palabras que debió pronunciar antes que las cosas se estropearan, pero quizá ya ambos las sabían.

Charles olvidó la playa. Pero no dejó de soñarlo a él.

~▣~


End file.
